everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ella Pixiethief
}} - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Magic" Touch align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Storybook Romance Status align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Oh Curses!" Moment align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Least Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Best Friends Forever After align="left" } |- |} is a 2015-introduced and unknown-around character. She is the succesor of the ``old fellow`` or pixie sort of thief from Fairy Ointment, and is very short-tempered. Character Personality How do they act? You can also create another subheading for stuff like hobbies/interests, perspective towards destiny and other things. Appearance She has short, dark magenta hair with light skin (with a bit of pink) and small purple wings. She has purplish-blue eyes and wears peach glasses. Her outfits often look similar to medieval outfits with fairy wings and ointment cans. (if you've seen Danganronpa, the Kirigiri Ramen Bowl. Think that.) Tale - Fairy Ointment A midwife helps with childbirth from a request from a fellow and is given an ointment to rub in the newborn's eyes. With curiosity, she rubs one eye with it. The house and everything in it becomes different, from an old shack or so to a grand castle full of pixies. She stays there a while, continuously remembering what she shouldn't do around pixies (aka don't question what they be doing because she shouldn't be seeing what they're doing) and then leaves. In the marketplace, she sees the fellow stealing, grabbing many items to possibly bring back to the house. She confronts him, and as she should not see him, he blinds her in the eye. This of course, explains what the ointment does, as she can no longer see anything in her eye or the pixies. The pixies can only be seen with the ointment, and the newborn is, being a pixie's child, needs the ointment. That's way too confusing for two sentences or something isn't it History backstory generally goes here Relationships Family *father *mom *siblings??? cousins??? *aunts??? grandparents?? Friends *first friend Pet upupu- //kicked Romance who should i ship them with?? Enemies Satin Cobblingelf She and Satin Cobblingelf hate each other's freaking guts jfc Ella attempts to steal from her too much but in the end everything explodes- //kicked Well, seriously, Ella's stealing attempts at the Bedtime Bazaar don't fare well for her. Ginny Chayns Ella has a one-sided disliking relationship with Ginny Chayns because of one class and one personality: annoyance and Magicology. Being with Ginny as a magicology partner to Ella is ``So annoying what a dumba**`` Outfits Class Schedule Class Opinions *'Experimental Fairy Math' ``I took Experimental Fairy Math because it contained the word 'Fairy' in it.`` **She actually is somewhat intelligent with math, which is the actual reason she takes it. *'Magicology' ``Words.. of advice... that girl who I sit next to.. you're better off hating her guts.`` **The girl she sits next to in Magicology ruins it. *'General Villainy' ``What the heck is this class? No really, explain this nonsense.`` **She takes this because of the antagonistic part of her fairytale, which she doesn't care much about. Eh. One might question why she would be a Royal after this. *'Advanced Illusions and Cross-Cultural References' ``Why?`` **Apparently the word 'Illusions' pushed someone to push her to take the class. *'Grimnastics' ``Boring.`` **i think most people are supposed to take this class i mean *'Track and Shield' ``I still don't understand class schedules sometimes.`` **Probably just thievery shenanigans Timeline *10/22/15 - Page/trademark/shrug made. *10/23/15 - First reference art made. Trivia *She has strabismus (cross-eye) and wears bifocals to treat it. *The name Ella, in English origin, ironically means "Beautiful fairy woman." As for Pixiethief, see the section Tale - Fairy Ointment. *If her parents or basically anyone tries to find her in her bed they're going to have a bad time because she's buried herself under a bunch of pillows and the bed sinks rather low. *my friend named ella saw this page and ended up saying "wot" whoops Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Fairy Ointment Category:Work in progress